The lion's shadow
by SlytherinChick41
Summary: a story about fred and george's unmentioned accomplice. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first actual story, and I hope you like it! IT is about my pureblood alter ego, Salali. It takes place during Harry's 3****rd**** year. Umm, it's all pretty much JK's world, except for the shadow… I'll explain that in later chapters, but just think of it as a human enslaved like a house elf…its dark dark magic…**

**I own absolutely nothing, except for the whole shadow bit.**

I had been in the headmaster's office for nearly 3 hours! I had no idea that one school could have so many rules. I let my mind wander as Professor Dumbledore began to address rule number 5,627. If I had only been at Hogwarts for 1 day, how much time would I spend in this office throughout the year? I did NOT like the numbers! I wished he would get to the sorting already! Being an exchange student was bad enough, but not even knowing your house was torture! I assumed I would be in Ravenclaw. How could you not when you are as smart as I am! Then again, I was brave. I had faced things 7th years would never even dream of! That's what happens when you serve. You end up risking your life for a cause you don't believe in and a man you've never even met! However, I was also sly. I was extremely cunning…I mean you don't live long where I'm from if you're not. They would probably stick me in Hufflepuff. That seemed the house for misfits, or fits too wells in my case.

"And you will have to take O.W.L.'s this year, so I hope you adjust to our curriculum quickly, Miss Smith." Dumbledore concluded. "I will fetch a few students to show you around the school."

And with that, he left. Just waltzed right out without even sorting me! I was tempted to just accio the stupid hat and sort myself, but I decided not to start things off on the wrong foot here too!

I waited patiently for my new headmaster to return, but unfortunately, he was taking his sweet time. I twiddled my thumbs, scratched my nose, and broke a few of his glass possessions (that's what he gets for leaving them out), but to no avail. I was about to give up hope and just leave when it happened! I was summoned!

**I know that some of that didn't make sense, but just roll with it…it will be explained in time! Please review…I crave your criticism!**


	2. Chapter 2

I swirled through space as I was called to my master's dwelling. Apparation is never as much fun when it's forced. I landed with a thud in the middle of humid and bug infested forest. I was definitely back in Texas.

"And how is my little shadow doing?" questioned a dark hooded figure from behind the trees.

"I have learned nothing yet my lord. I have only just finished my orientation." I replied with what sounded like sincere feelings. It always pained me to be summoned. I was bound to obey his will, no matter what! I had to serve my lord faithfully, even when it went against everything I believed in.

"Good, you are keeping your cover then, shadow?" he questioned.

"Of course, sir. I will infiltrate his group as soon as possible!" I lied.

"Good, the time is coming. I can feel it! He will return to me! He must!" he said rather excitedly. I wished very deeply that I had eyes to roll. "Very well, you may leave. I will summon once a month… unless of course I need you to run an errand."

"Of course, my lord. I will come immediately," I groveled at his feet. If you are ever given the opportunity to choose between death and servitude, choose death. It will spare you the torture of kissing some hooded man's ass.

And with that I apparated back to Hogwarts. I landed rather ungracefully on top of Dumbledore's desk. I assumed I would get a week of detention for completely destroying everything within my range.

"Ah, you are back. I was wondering how long you'd be." Said Dumbledore, looking down upon me and his mess of a desk.

"Yes sir, sorry. I couldn't control it. It just happened, and I…oh, you know how it works." I replied quickly. I didn't need him thinking I enjoyed my job.

"yes, I do. However, most of our students do not. And if you know you are going to be summoned, I think it wise to try and get somewhere private."

"Yes sir."

"Now, I believe that there are 2 students waiting to escort you across the castle grounds. Mr. Weasleys, you may come in now."

Through the door came 2 insanely hott redheads! They motioned me to follow them out, and I happily obliged! I would have to remember to thank Dumbledore later for his wonderful choice of escorts!

**Love it? Hate it? Review it! Like seriously…right now! Get to it!**


	3. Chapter 3

When we got out into the foyer, the twins turned to me for introductions.

"I'm Fred. Fred Weasley. 5th year here at Hogwarts, and the best beater in the whole school!" said hottie #1!

"He means the second best actually. I'm George. We'll be showing you around the school. So let's start with the…wait, what's your name?" asked hottie #2.

I'm Salali T. Smith, but everyone just calls me shadow. But you can call me Salali, or Sal or Allie…whatever you like!" I said rapidly. I'm pretty sure I spit a little bit too!

"Shadow's fine. So, where are you from?" asked Fred, or was it George? Whichever mega-hunk was on my left!

"I'm from the noble family Smith. My father was the grand duke of the reg….oh!" I said suddenly very embarrassed and slightly pink. "You meant where did I live! I moved here from Sweetwater, in Texas."

"That's cool. So why did you transfer to…WAIT! You mean the home of the Sweetwater all-stars?" They said in unison.

"The very same!" I bragged. "I didn't know that you Londoners would know about American teams."

"How could we not? They won the nationals last year, right." Said leftie.

"They did, because they were the American team in the world cup last year. They knocked London out of the playoffs!"

"That's them! Of course, we owe that victory to Derik. He's an awesome keeper!" I said as we walked into the Great Hall. It was nice to find some common ground.

"You know that he has a twin right, a chaser I think. Named Erik or something." Said rightie. I had given up trying to tell them apart.

"Let's hope I know. I dated them! Erik is a way better kisser, but Derik has a nicer broom!" There I went bragging again.

"So, you like twins do you?" they said grinning.

"Well, maybe a little bit!" I replied.

**Well? What do you think? Please let me know! I want to make this as good as I can!**


	4. Chapter 4

We continued our tour of the castle, stopping every now and then to laugh at one of the twin's jokes. They showed me all their favorite secret passageways, and made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone where they were. They also introduced them to some of their friends.

"This is shadow. A transfer student who is either going to be in Gryffindor, or killed." They would say. I loved being with them already!

I hadn't had a friend since Shade had died. Shade, poor Shade. It wasn't my fault! He had asked for it! He knew what he was getting into when he followed me to the… No. I had sworn that I would start over here. Shade was dead. His memories lived in Texas, not England! I would put his memories in box and bury them; this was a chance to start over!

After nearly 2 wonderful hours, we reached Hagrid's hut. Fred and George had told me that he was a vicious half giant, and they almost had me scared…until I met him!

"So yer the new kid Dumbledore was talking about. Hear you like animals, eh? Well if you ever need anything, just let me know u here!" He told me with a grin. I could tell that we would get along just fine! "Well, come on in you three! Have some tea. Your brother an them are inside. I bet Miss Smith would like to meet them as well!"

We walked into Hagrid's…well I'm not sure if you could call it a house. It was about the size of the fort Shade and I had built in his back yard. Shade, no! Stop that, shadow! Control yourself!

Sitting around a table, I saw yet another red-haired boy, along with a frizzy brunette and a skinny little raven headed…Wait! Could it be Harry Potter? The boy who wouldn't die! Amazing!

"This here is Ron. The brother of the twins here." Said Hagrid pointing towards the gangly replica of themselves. "And this is Hermione. The smartest little with in all of London." He said indicating the bushy haired girl. "And I bet you know who this is!" said Hagrid beaming!

"Harry Potter! Pleased to meet you!" I said cheerily. If I was going to gain his trust, I would need to start on the right foot.

"Everyone, this is Shadow. The newest addition to Hogwarts. So be nice to her, or we'll beat you up in the common room tonight." Said George…I think. I was getting better at telling them apart, George was a little shorter. I don't know what I would do if they weren't together though. I'd probably just say "hey, you."

"Are you in Gryffindor too?" asked Hermione…wasn't it?

"I don't know, Dumbledore hasn't sorted me yet! But I hope so! You seem all right!"

"Don't listen to anything Fred and George say! Their mad as hatters, they are!" Began Rod or Don or whatever his name was.

"I think we will be leaving now!" Fred cut him off.

"Goodbye everybody! See you later," I said with convincingly sincere happiness. Inside I was most excited to be rid of Potter's presence. It would not go over well for me to be glaring him down all day!

We finished our tour, and I returned yet again to the headmaster's office. I knew whole heartedly which house I belonged in! Dumbledore was my idol for sending me on tour with the greatest boys in the world. I couldn't wait to become a gryfindor along with them!

"I suppose it is time we sort you, hmm," Said Dumbledore with an annoyingly unphased look. " I'm afraid that the hat won't be able to sort you based on your…condition. I hope you understand. I have decided to do it myself."

I stood impaitiently as the word formed on his lips. I felt like my heart would pop with anticipation! Finally he opened his mouth to utter the glorious words!

"Slytherin." Pop!

**Well? Leave a review!!!! I need to know what you think!!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

5 minutes later, I was still standing with my jaw on the floor and my heart splattered on the walls! How in the world could I be in Slytherin? Sure, I was a pureblood, but so what! Sure, I hated muggles and thought that mudbloods were a waste of space, but who cares! And who gives a flip that I was cunning and sly! I WANTED to be in Gryffindor! Didn't that count for anything? Didn't I get a say in that at all! Who was this old fart to tell me where I belonged! I belonged with Fred and George! Who cares about my personality!

Dumbledore must not have realized that there was no way for me to date 2 Gryffindors, be a Slytherin, and survive the school year! Or maybe he did! Maybe that was why I was in Slytherin; to keep me away from them. After all, they were the brothers of Harry's closest friend. But then why did he let them show me around the castle. My mind was totally fuzzed over from his bizarre actions!

"Slytherin! Why on Earth would you put me in Slytherin?" I attacked viciously.

"I assumed you would be upset," he stated calmly. Then why would you do it?

"I understand your anger, but it was the necessary decision. We can't afford to risk young Harry's safety. The temptation to attack would be way too great. You and he are both safer if you are in Slytherin. That way you will never speak to him."

I couldn't believe this! He thought that putting me in a different house would stop me from following orders! Man, this guy was mental! I can't just decide not to obey! I HAVE to! All this would do is make the students suspicious of me! I mean think about it. A Slytherin obsessively stalking Gryffindors. Hanging on their every word. Not to mention I would have to act interested in Harry.

"Sir," I stated in an exasperated tone. "That won't change anything! I am bound to serve! All this will do is put me in an awkward position. Surely you can do something else! Anything else! Please, I'm begging!"

"My decision is final. Now please make your way to the Slytherin common room. I will send for you every now and then to see what your master is up to."

"Of course, sir." I hissed through barred teeth. I was really beginning to hate this guy.

I made my way towards the dungeons. Fred had rudely mentioned earlier that that was where the snakes' lair was located. I walked quickly, hoping not to be seen by anyone. But unfortunately, I am not a lucky kid. I ran into Fred and George (of course) who promptly asked where I was off to in such a rush!

"My common room." I barked venomously.

"Oh great! We will come with you! You'll love it; we're up in a tower. With the most amazing view of the" they began in unison.

"I'm in Slytherin." I cut them off bluntly.

"You're what!" they yelled, causing several heads to turn in our direction!

"I know. It sucks! But I don't have a choice! Dumbledore said I should try and hurry down there so I could make a few friends."

"That git! After he made US show you around! This is all his fault! We should be enemies right now, not friends!" they complained. It was nice to see that they felt the same as I did!


	6. Chapter 6

They walked me to the dungeons, but informed me that they would not be venturing any farther. I couldn't really blame them, who would want to be caught dead with a Slytherin!

"We'll see you later though, okay shadow."

"Yeah, don't go turning into snake yet!"

I continued on my own down the corridor, until I bumped into a rather attractive Slytherin. He was surrounded by 2 chubby blockheads, and a few girls who looked like they would rather not be there.

"Hey watch where you're going you lousy- oh. I'm sorry! I didn't realize I was talking to another Slytherin! And a 5th year at that!" he mumbled. Groveling. This kid knew how to suck up! I realized right then that we would get along fine!

"It's alright. This time." I said in the most threatening voice I could muster. "Now stop loitering and get to the common room!" I commanded. I was hoping they wouldn't realize the only reason I needed them to come was so I would learn the password! I think I did a pretty good job fooling them.

"Right, sorry um…what's your name?" asked one of the girls. The nerve of her! I was tempted to knock her head straight off her lousy shoulders. Whoops! Looks like I was playing the part too well!

"That is none of your business! If you don't already know who I am, then you are a disgrace to the house Slytherin. I'm Salali T. Smith. My father was Brian Zechariahs Smith and my mother, Sky G Simmons. I am now a 5th year here at Hogwarts. I've lived in Texas for all of my life, and if you ask me that again I will hex your sorry face off!"

Man was I steamed. What right did they have to ask who I was! So what if I had never seen them before, they still didn't have the right to just ask me…whoa! What was happening to me! I'd been a Slytherin for about 12 minutes, and I was already acting like an arrogant bitch! That would have to stop!

They led me to the common room without saying a word. (Apart from the password of course! [It was python]) I was beginning to enjoy the seniority. The common room looked amazing! Everything was beautiful emerald and silver. And black. Gorgeous jet black that shined like a pearl! The floors, the walls, everything! A green shimmer covered the room, and I realized as I looked to admire the ceiling that we were under the great lake. It was the water that cast the shimmer! It was gorgeous, and I could hardly believe my eyes. The ceiling had a design of 2 great snakes on it, but if you looked past them and squinted a bit, you could see the merpeople and fish swimming about!

As I stared at the little fish swimming to and fro, a chocolate haired boy with huge muscles and blue eyes was staring at me! I tried to pretend not to notice, but he was very intent on getting my attention, and was winking and smiling at me!

I turned to him, to ask what his problem was, when I was enveloped in an extremely unexpected embrace. And a kiss! He was kissing me! I didn't even know his name, and he was kissing me!

I pushed him away, breaking off from his soft lips. "What the hell was that? Who do you think you are to just kiss me like that! Don't you know who I am!" I burst out. Granted, it was a pretty nice kiss, long, and soft…but I didn't ask for a kiss, now did I!

"Yeah, you're Salali. The transfer student and a 5th year. And I am Josh Valence, also a 5th year. Professor Snape told me to take care of you. That's what I was doing." He said in deeply rich voice.

"I don't think that's what he meant!" I shouted, outraged.

"That's up to me to decide. Go unpack, and I'll show you around the school." He said with another wink. This guy was not going to be easy to lose.

"Don't tell me what to do! I will go unpack, but fortunately, I've already been shown around the school, and I don't fancy another tour! Now, if you will excuse me!" I said in my haughtiest voice as I stormed towards the girls' dormitories.


	7. Chapter 7

I unpacked my boxes quickly; all my clothes would remain in my trunk. All I really needed to do was add my personal touch! I whipped out my wand for this, no sense in wasting any time with manual labor. I tacked my Sweetwater All-stars posters around my bed and a few of my rock posters as well. Next, I placed my guitar next to the bed, carefully upon its stand. Afterwards I put my sheets onto the plain little four-poster. I new it wasn't necessary, Hogwarts provided sheets. However, I had to add a little bit of home to my life! The sheets were deep purple, with tiny green and white polka dots scattered randomly across it. These had been my sheets at Cullver, my old wizardry school. The purple was the school's signature color; the dots, added by Shade and I in an act of rebellion! The school had been so mad they said I had to take those off my bed at once, and never disgrace the dorms with their presence again! Wow! Those guys were strict!

All that was left was my master's mirror, which I hung above my bed, and a picture of Shade. The mirror had been given to me by my master before I left for London. He'd told me that it was so he could quote "keep tabs" on me. Personally, I think he just wanted to spy on girls changing.

The picture was another matter entirely. It was my only picture of Shade and I together. Just the 2 of us. Of course, as fate would have it, it was taken with a muggle camera. I would never see Shade smile, or tussle his hair. We would never laugh at the professors, or hex the 1st years in the halls. No! Stop that! I promised that I would forget him here! How could anyone ever forget him? If I had any sense I would just throw the bloody picture away, but I couldn't bear to part with it! Shadow held a piece of my heart, and his memory was all I could ever have of him.

I wiped my eyes, shocked to find I was crying. I wouldn't let that happen again. I turned and left the girl's dormitory and then the common room. Unfortunately, as a human I am not extremely sneaky. Josh noticed me gliding towards the door, and was quite keen to follow!

"Where are you off to?" he asked as rounded a corner and headed into the corridor.

"That's none of your business, Valence. Now stop following me." I replied.

"Snape has made it my business, and you aren't going anywhere without me!" he said grabbing my arm.

"Let go of me you jerk!" I screamed struggling to break free from his muscular grip.

"Why don't you just admit you love me, and we can settle this whole thing?" Man was this guy arrogant! I was tempted to just nail him right in the nose! See how he'd like that, but unfortunately, Snape got to him first.

"It would seem she doesn't need any assistance mister Valence." Said the silky voice. I turned to see a hooked nose attached to pale face with greasy black strings for hair. He was dressed in full black, making him look like a blank paper splattered with ink. He was rather tall, and appeared to be not too bad of build. But man, was he ugly.

"Oh, hello there Uncle. How is your day today?" I asked cheerily, taking the opportunity to brake free from Josh.

"It was fine, until you soiled it with your chipper mood. And while at school you are to address me as Professor." He snapped. I swear, we weren't related.

"She's your niece?" said a very confused Josh Valence.

"Half niece. But yes, unfortunately we are blood." He said, curly his lip as if the mere thought of having a family was poison.

"But you look nothing alike!" said an obviously unintelligent josh. "I mean, she's pretty, and you're all crooked and weird. And your eyes are to close together."

"Thank you for that assessment, it has just lost you 5 points, and given you a week in detention." He hissed as I tried not to bust out laughing.

"Well, I'd hate to interrupt anything, so I'll just go ahead and leave!" I said as I turned and booked it out of there! As fun as it would be to watch the drama unfold, I had other arrangements.

I reached the foyer where Fred and George agreed to meet me, and was shocked to discover how fast news traveled in this place!

"Your Snape's niece! That's rich! How on earth did you get stuck in his family tree?" They laughed.

"Yep, I'm his only family. Please don't hold that against me! I'm not any happier about it. But, I do owe him. If it weren't for him, I'd have nowhere to stay." I said, suddenly defensive.

"You have to live with him! That's horrible!" they said fighting back more laughs. I would never live this down!


	8. Chapter 8

After about 5 minutes, the twins finally shut up about my unwilling relative. We were headed towards Filch's office, and I thought now would be as good of a time as any to ask why.

"Because, Shadow. We are going to lay a little trap for Mrs. Norris." They responded. as if I could have possibly known that.

"What sort of trap?" I asked with interest. Pranks were my area of expertise.

"I was thinking a teleportation spell set on the cat's collar." George began.

"Then we'll set it to go off every 15 minutes, and we'll have Filch running all over the school looking for his ruddy cat." Finished Fred.

"Brilliant, but what's the point? Shouldn't you be targeting a larger audience, not just a lousy squib," I asked. I didn't mean to be critical, but no prank that I was involved with could go wrong!

"You think big."

"We like that."

"But, we can't do anything bigger"

"Unless filch is out of the way!"

"While he's chasing after his stupid cat,"

"We'll be causing mayhem!" They stated plainly. It was genius! Get rid of the enemy! I personally liked the challenge posed by an opponent, but then again, I could disappear in the blink of an eye, where as the twins could not!

"Today is the day that Filch gives Mrs. Norris her annual bath, so there shouldn't be any problems."

"Should we make the location random, or cycle through a few spots?" They asked.

"Random! Definitely random, Filch may be an idiot, but no one is dumb enough to fall for the same thing over and over." I replied, happy to be included.

The prank went over well. And for 2 months we went our merry way, causing chaos and mayhem when ever given the chance. Everyone new it was us, but of course, there was no proof. And now that I was involved, not even the Slytherins would turn us in! Who would want to risk losing points?

My master summoned me often, much more often than I expected. Nearly every week, he would send me off on some mission. He never told me why though. It was all secrecy. I was sent to kill several men on the wrong end of a bargain, and tool several hostages as well. My master was eliminating his enemies, and building up an army at the same time. He sent me recruiting. I could be quite persuasive when I wanted to be. He was obviously too busy worrying over his growing army to worry about me, because he never asked about Potter, or Dumbledore for that matter. I really had no problem with this, for I hadn't gained much information. I rarely saw Potter, and our conversations didn't last long when we did speak. A teacher always "conveniently" appeared to ask something from one of us.

My master's sudden lack of interest in me was quickly replaced by Dumbledore. He called me to his office after every summoning, and made me share the experience with him via the pensieve. He didn't seem particularly interested in my hostages or murder missions, only in the recruiting. He would mumble to himself, "He must be coming soon." And "He knows. It can't be long now, not if he recruits already." I pushed the information from my head. It didn't concern me what the old bags were up to. I didn't question, I just obeyed. Besides, I had other things to worry about.

I would have to spend my Christmas with Snape, at Spinners End. I had absolutely no desire to put myself in the same house as my "dear uncle." With this depressing information on my shoulders, I put off studies and let my quality of jokes slip.

It wasn't until the day before midterm exams that Fred and George noticed my foul mood. Man, boys were stupid. "Hey, what's the matter Shadow?" asked Fred.

"Yeah, you've been falling behind on your half of the tricks." Added George.

"nothing guys, I'm just depressed about going to Snape's house for the holidays." I replied glumly.

"WHAT!" bellowed George as he turned towards his brother. "You told me you asked her already, you moron! No wonder she's been so glum. I swear Fred, you're mental!"

"ask me what?" I asked hopefully.

"Fred here was going to ask you to spend the holidays with us! I already told mum that you would! Don't tell me you wouldn't love to, because you know you don't want to spend any time with IT. So, all you need to do is say yes, and I'll forgive Fred for being an idiot."

"It would be an honor!" I replied, before leaving to go to class. I aced every single one of my exams.


	9. Chapter 9

We had 3 days before we left for Christmas break. That meant I had 3 days to convince Snape to let me go. That shouldn't be a problem, since I doubted he wanted me to stay with him anyway. Dumbledore would be the real problem. He had done his best to keep me away from Harry, and he probably wouldn't want me in the same house as his best friend. It was my vote not to let him know at all, but it seemed that Dumbledore knew everything.

"But I won't even talk to Ron! I'm only there so I won't have to be stuck with Snape! Sorry, uncle. No Offense!" I was furious! Who did Dumbledore think he was! He wasn't my father, he wasn't even related to me… why did he think he could control my life? I was almost 16 years old! He couldn't order me around. I was practically an adult!

"My word is final. You will stay with your uncle!" He stated firmly. I didn't realize an old man could yell like that.

" Why do I have to listen to you? My parents didn't ask YOU to watch over me."

"No, I'm quite sure that your parents weren't that fond of me, but I have been asked to watch over Harry. And by watching over him, I'm protecting him. That means keeping you away from him. Whether you are aware of it or not, Voldemort will return." Dumbledore said.

"And when he does he will use any means to get to Harry. That includes you. He could care less if his greatest weapon is an army of Death Eaters or a teenage girl. You must try to understand that we're protecting you." Snape added.

"I don't need protecting. Is there any way you'll let me go?" I asked. I was willing to do anything at this point. "you realize that if you don't let me, I'll just become George's shadow and ride home undetected." I said triumphantly. They wouldn't control me. Snape seemed outraged by my brilliant act of defiance, Dumbledore didn't seem to be paying the slightest bit of attention. I watched my work. I'd like to see them find away around that!

Apparently Snape did for his eyes suddenly lit up and he began in his silky voice, "Another reason for you not to go. What is you were summoned? What would happen then…hmm? You'd be sitting down enjoying dinner, and suddenly; poof you're gone!" He was determined to get his way.

"Perhaps there is a way you can go, Miss Smith." Said Dumbledore suddenly. It shocked me a bit to hear him comment. I thought he had retired from the argument.

"What?" said Snape and I together.

"If you inform the Weasleys of your…erm condition, than I would have no problems with you going."

"if I tell them, they won't let me go!"

"Ah, a genius solution professor, then not only would she lose her invitation, it would prevent her from asking again next year!" I shot Snape some dagger eyes. This man was going to go to sleep one night, and just never wake up.

"The Weasleys are very tolerant people, Miss Smith. I believe they will with hold their invitation."

"They had better." I said as I left in a huff.

"Well?" asked Fred and George. It was the day before we left. I still hadn't told them. It was now or never. Snape seemed to be betting never, because he had already informed me that the couch was rather lumpy, and I would need to bring money because he wasn't planning to feed me. I told him that's fine, I'd drink a pollyjuice potion. Then I'd steal from the locals and lead them straight to his house. Wouldn't that be fun!

"Dumbledore said I could go, but only if I tell you where I keep going all the time, and why I'm called to his office so often." I said slowly. I had to make sure that they understood. "I'm a shadow. My master is a dark wizard who sends me on missions almost every week. When I get back, Dumbledore calls me to his office to hear what my master is up to." I took a deep breath, and hoped beyond hope that they wouldn't hate me.

" You're a what!"

"And you didn't tell us!"

"Well I didn't want you to think I was an-" I began quickly, trying to explain! I knew they would hate me…why had I told them!

"Think of all the pranks we could have pulled if you'd told us!"

"You could have broken into all sorts of places!"

"You could have attached yourself to anyone's shadow!"

"Think of the information we'd have!"

Wait! They weren't mad. They didn't care.

"Hold up! You mean, you don't care. Not at all?" I questioned. This was great! They didn't care!

"How could we care?"

"This is great news, Shadow!"

"Now we can really cause trouble!"

I slept peacefully that night, as I realized how good of friends Fred and George really were.


	10. Chapter 10

"So, show us something!" said Fred. We were on the train ride back to London. I was excited about seeing their house, but they seemed more excited about my past.

"Yeah! Do something!" George added.

"I'm not vegas magician! I don't just pull rabbits out of hats! The only thing I can do is, well become a shadow!" I replied. Though I was glad that they didn't hate me, I wasn't a fan of all this attention.

"Fine." They gave up.

"Besides, I'm still mad at you! How could you give away the map?" I accused. It had been several weeks already, but I was still upset.

"It was for Harry!"

"He needed into Hogsmeade."

"Yeah, yeah. Just don't keep any other secrets like that from me, okay."

"US? What about you? Ms. I'm actually a Shadow!"

"That's not fair! I couldn't just tell anyone!"

"If you have any other secrets, now would be a good time to let us know!"

"Yeah, what other skeletons lie in your closet?"

"Nope, nothing." I said simply. "Except for Shade." I added in a whisper.

What, whose shade?" obviously not quiet enough.

"Another shadow you met in the field?"

"No one. He's gone. I'm never going to see him again." I said quietly. I was willing to tell Fred and George anything; I just wished they hadn't asked that!

"Was he a boyfriend?"

"Did he break up with you?"

"Do you want us to go beat him up?"

"We'll ruff him up a bit."  
"Make him wish he'd stuck around."

"Shade's dead!" I cried. "It was all my fault."

"What?"

"How did he die?"

"He asked too many questions." I cut off the conversation. It was none of their business what happened to Shade.

Awkward silence. The twins just stared at me, and I returned the gaze. Fred scratched his nose. George coughed. I decided I'd be the one to break the silence. I transformed.

Fred was closer, so I became his shadow. Cast onto the floor, I was partially on top of George's shoes. Charming. Then I moved to the shadow cast off the wall. Not incredibly interesting, but what options did I have in the cabin of a train? I jumped around the room, as slowly as possible; I wanted to be sure that the twins saw me.

After about 5 minutes of shadowing, I reappeared on the bench opposite the twins.

"That was incredible!"

"We are going to have some fun when we get back to school!"

"What on Earth are you doing in here!" said a deep rich voice from behind me. I turned around to find one Josh Valence staring at the twins with hatred plain in his eyes.

"Slytherins don't associate with them."

"Where have you been for the past 2 months? I've been hanging out with them since day one!" I replied. I swear, this man was an idiot. "I was about to add a comment on his extreme stupidity, when-of course- I was summoned again.

I landed yet again at my master's feet. A shadow in the forest. (Ooh, that sounds creepy)

"You have not been doing your duty, shadow. Perhaps the time has come for you to be replaced." He hissed. Fear raced through my- are they really veins if you are a shadow on the ground? I could not be replaced, replacement meant death. Shadows couldn't just be set free.

"Of course not, master! I am doing the best I can. I must keep my cover. Dumbledore has been doing his best to keep us apart."

"Are you saying you have been outsmarted by an old man?"

"NO! Dumbledore is weak. And a fool. He believes I am loyal to him."

"And should I believe any different."

"My loyalties lay with you, master. I was actually on my way to gather information on the boy. Dumbledore can't keep us apart outside of school."

"Excellent. Good work, shadow. You may return, I will not summon you for a while. I'm much to busy in my preparations."

"Preparations for what, my lord?"

"Did I give you permission to speak! Be gone." He said, his eyes ablaze.

I landed back in the train, happy to see Josh was nowhere nearby.

"Way to just disappear on us!"

"Honestly. You can't just go shadowing anytime you feel like it!"

"We had to explain what happened to you!"

"That idiot thought you exploded or something."

"Sorry, I didn't want to deal with him though." I lied easily. If they wanted to believe I was in the room the whole time, that was fine with me.

I guess we'll let it slide this time."

"Looks like we're almost to London anyway."

"Good, I can't wait to see your house."

**It's been several years since I read POA, but I think the whole map incident was before Christmas. I would just go get the book and look it up, but it's my sisters…and I'm really lazy.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just now realized something. I think that Harry and the Weasleys stayed at school during his third year. Oh well! Let's pretend that they all just went to the Burrow.**

When we arrived in London, I followed Fred and George off the train, and was greeted by 2 very ecstatic red headed adults. They must have been the 'rents.

"Oh, what a pleasure to meet you Shadow! I'm Molly, Fred and George's mom. If you need anything at all just let me know." Said the pleasantly plump woman as she hugged me dangerously tight.

"Oh, okay!" I said smiling as I tried to push away from the embrace. I had only been free and able to breathe for a second when I was suddenly swept into conversation by Mr. Weasley.

"Arthur Weasley, pleased to meet you," said the tall carrot topped man as he shook my hand vigorously. "Dumbledore has told molly and me all about you. Now don't worry." He said quickly as I started to explain. "We understand completely. Now, if I understand correctly, you lived in a muggle community! Perhaps after you settle in you would like to tell me more about it." He said eagerly. The twins weren't kidding when they told me he was obsessed.

"Don't worry dad, there will be plenty of time for us to ignore your questions at home!" Fred said, saving me from what was turning out to be a very awkward conversation.

"Right. Why don't you all go get in the car, while I help the others get their things." Said Arthur dismissively.

Fred, George, and I gathered our things and loaded them into the Weasley's 'charming' little subcompact. It had taken me this long to realize that none of the other Weasley kids were with us. I wondered to myself how we would all fit in the cramped little vehicle, when George and Fred stepped inside.

I followed and was suddenly overcome with feelings of stupidity. The car was much larger on the inside, and I was happy to see that it also looked much more comfortable. Magic was the greatest thing in the world.

5 minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley returned to the vehicle followed by Percy, Ginny, Ron, and…Harry. Harry Potter. Harry Potter was coming to the Weasleys for Christmas as well! I smiled warmly at everyone as they piled into the car, and thought how my orders of keeping an eye on Harry became a whole lot simpler. There was no way Dumbledore knew about this!


	12. Chapter 12

**11 years earlier- Shade's Point of View**

"_Hey Sally, do you want to play ponies?" asked group of frilly pink girls._

_"My name is NOT sally! And I would rather die than play with muggles," replied a raven-haired girl who was sitting all alone on the playground. She glared angrily at anyone who tried to talk to her, and didn't seem to care that she was by herself. The other girls in our class were happily playing with ponies and Barbies, the boys all playing football. All of the boys, except for me._

_"Fine, weirdo. Play by yourself! We didn't want to invite you anyways! We were just being polite!" Said the self-appointed leader of the frillies. They all stormed away, before they happily began prancing around in circles yelling, "Neigh." Stupid girls._

_ The raven-haired girl returned to her action of staring blankly into space, cussing away at the school, the girls, and her family. For a 4 year old, she sure knew a lot of swear words. _

_I ventured towards her, feeling that we weren't so different. I sat beside her on the small hill, and plucked up the courage to start a conversation._

"_Why didn't you want to play pony with the other girls?" I asked casually._

"_Because I don't feel like it! Why aren't you playing football with the other boys?" she accused viciously. Maybe I shouldn't have come over here._

_"Because I don't feel like it! My name's Markus. What's yours?" I asked._

"_Markus is a dumb name. Now leave me alone! I don't want to be seen talking to a muggle."_

_"I know how you feel. I'm not a muggle though!" I said angrily. How dare her call me such things!_

_"Then why are you at a muggle school? You probably don't even know what a muggle is!" she replied hotly._

_"A muggle is a nonmagic person! I'm at muggle school because my uncle couldn't find anyone to baby-sit me. My parents are dead, and my aunt divorced Uncle Jack a year ago." I said matter of factly. "What about you! Why are you at a muggle school?"_

_"My parents are in London. I live with my Grandma and Grandpa. My Grandma said that I needed to go to muggle school until I'm 11. Grandpa agrees with me, that muggles are a waste of space. My parents would freak out if they knew I talked to muggles. My whole family is magic, and we plan to keep it that way!"_

_"Whoa! I'm a pureblood too! My uncle is a little kinder towards muggles, but he agrees that they're stupid as bricks!" I said happy to find some common ground._

_"Cool! Let's be friends! But you'll have to change your name! I can't have a friend named Markus!" She said suddenly full of joy._

_"How about bob? Bob is a good name." I offered._

"_Bob's even dumber! Let's go sit in the shade, this is gonna take awhile!"_

_"Hey! That's it! You can call me Shade."_

"_Hmm. Okay, I guess that's a good name! I'm Salali by the way." She said as we walked towards a big oak tree._

_"What! I have to call you Salali, but you think markus is dumb!" I said outraged!_

"_Fine! I'll call you Shade, and you can call me… umm…hmm… hold on…I'll think of something…shadow! I'll be Shadow, and You'll be Shade!"_

_"Okay! Nice to meet you Shadow!" I said smiling._


	13. Chapter 13

**Present time-Shadow's Point of View**

I awoke with start. That was the 3rd night I'd had the dream. I looked out the window of Ginny's room, and saw the comforting glow of the moon. I laid back down and began to ponder the possibilities for these dreams.

They were memories. Flashbacks of times I'd spent with Shade. But why? I couldn't understand why Shade was suddenly such a forceful presence in my mind. Nothing had changed. I had spent 3 days in the Weasley's house so far. I had spent my days laughing and joking with Fred and George. I was having a wonderful time! I hadn't even been summoned! I couldn't understand why I was dreaming of Shade then.

I tried to fall back asleep, but soon realized that I was wasting my time. I quietly opened up Ginny's door and crept quietly down the stairs. I tiptoed into their kitchen, poured a glass of butterbeer, and made my way into their cozy little den. Apparently, I wasn't the only one with insomnia, because sitting on the couch was Harry Potter.

"Oh, sorry I didn't realize anyone else was up!" I said, turning to leave.

"It's alright. You can stay if you want. I don't mind." He said politely. I wished that he hadn't said that. Now I had no excuse not to interrogate for my master.

"Oh, okay then," I smiled brightly as I sat down in a chair opposite him. "So why are you up? Couldn't sleep, nightmares?" I questioned. Best to start with the basics.

"I just wasn't tired. What about you?" he said.

"Woke up, couldn't fall back asleep. Pretty basic," I said simply. "So, we've never talked properly Harry, how have you been?"

"Oh, umm fine I guess. You know, school, quidditch, Sirius Black trying to kill me." He said jokingly.

"yeah, you played great in the last quidditch match. Of course, you're going down when you play Slytherin. Malfoy may be an idiot seeker, but with our chasers, maybe we won't need him." I said. Damn. I was supposed to be interrogating him, and here I was talking about quidditch.

"I don't know about that! But you are a pretty good chaser, maybe it will be a good match."

We talked for about 2 hours, and I realized that I had done my job well! I was now considered friends with my target, and had gained quite a bit of information on him as well! It was around 4 in the morning when Fred and George came tumbling down the stairs.

"There you are Shadow!"

"We were going to get you at 3 to go blow stuff up"

"But we didn't see you in Ginny's room."

"So we just went back to our room for awhile."

"We assumed you were off reeking havoc in America,"

"But apparently you were just spending time with Harry here!"

"Yep, Been here the whole time!" I said smiling. "Now what's this about blowing stuff up?" I asked.

"Oh, come with us!" They said excitedly. We spent the rest of the night blowing up pumpkins in their backfields.


	14. Chapter 14

**I was originally trying to post a chapter per day, but school has started here, which means that when I finally get finished with my homework, my older sitster is hogging the computer. I'm still going to try and due 6 or 7 a week, but they might not be one at a time.**

**Another thing, I was originally going to make this a Shadow's POV story, with little bits of shade's memories thrown in, but I discovered that I like writing as Shade. /It really helps you see things through someone else's eyes. For example, now not only can you assume that shadow is a jerk, you can know it for a fact! You can also see that she has no intention of being cool, she just grew up hating her peers, and that never died away. So anyway, if you like Shade's pov and want me to do every other chapter as him, then leave a review and say so…that's all!**

11 years previous- Shade's POV

_Everyone else who sat at her activities table was calmly coloring a puppy with waxy crayons. Everyone at all the other tables in the room was too. Not Shadow. She was sitting (arms folded, legs crossed) in her chair, __**refusing**__ to pick up a crayon. Or tell the teacher "whatever is the matter honey?" Or anything really. We had been in kindergarten for 3 weeks, and Shadow had done her best to complicate Mrs. Galloway's life. Everyday at 'center time' shadow would follow all instructions backwards. At naptime, Shadow would close her eyes and talk loudly, claiming to be sleep talking. She NEVER even acknowledged the teacher's existence, and made a point to ignore all instructions given to her. It seemed that the only time Shadow was not 'difficult' was at recess, when she and I were discussing the stupidity of muggles on the playground._

"_Honey, I don't care if you think this task is pointless, it is a task, and you will do it." Said Mrs. Galloway in an exasperated tone._

"_I don't answer to muggles." Shadow replied simply._

"_Now Sally, your grandmother has been up to the school twice already. You don't want to make her come all the way up here again, do you sweetie?"_

_"DON'T CALL ME SALLY!" she screamed. "I hope grandma comes up here! Maybe then she'll take me away, so I'll never have to see you stupid muggles again!"_

_"UMMMMM! She said the "S word" shouted the little frilly girls at her activity table._

_"Yes, thank you Holly. Now, Salali Tara Smith, we do NOT say stupid in this school. We also do not make up our own derogatory terms. You may think it is a clever way around the "No Cussing" rules, but it is the same thing. Now apologize this instant!" said Mrs. Galloway again. She was quickly becoming red in the face._

_"Fine, if it will stop you yelling at me!" Shadow said annoyed as she picked up a brown crayon, and drew 3 circles on the puppy's fur. "There, He's a polka dot dog. Happy now?"_

1 year later

"_I can't wait to get out of here Shadow!" I said frustratedly. First Grade was a waste of my time, since I already knew how to read, write, and work a calculator. It seemed to me that that was all I needed to learn from muggle schools. _

_"I know, Shade, I know! Think, just 6 years till we're free!" said shadow as she stared into space. She did that a lot. She claimed it was how she "reflected" but I thought she just did it so she wouldn't half to think. Shadow was good at that. She was constantly finding loopholes in both the schools rules (some written just for her) and her grandmother's contract written to make Shadow behave. She had made a point not to completely ignore the teachers anymore. (Her Grandmother said that first graders were maturerer then that.) Nevertheless, she still took her time on assignments, and hardly ever did them right._

_"Pity, she's such a smart girl," the teachers would say. They claimed that it was a waste of talent. They even tried to tell me to stay away from her._

_"You're such a good boy Markus. Don't waste all that talent by hanging around with riff raff. She'll rub off on you before long." I think she already was._

_It had been exactly 1 year, 3 months, and 16 days since I had met Shadow. We had a party celebrating the occasion. She had hardly left my side since then. We were always together, and she practically lived at my house. This was partly because my house was farther away from the school (which we both despised) and because it meant we could talk freely without her Grandmother listening in. _

_I loved being friends with shadow, in a way only a cute little 5-year-old boy can. We were constantly running around, playing games, breaking stuff (that was a hobby of hers), and whatever else came into her mind. Anything could come into shadow's mind! She was constantly thinking of stupid, yet brilliant ideas to annoy the eyeballs out of anyone who walked by! Unfortunately, shadow had her downside too. She was constantly in trouble, which meant that I was too! We had been on a first name bases with the school's principal since the second semester of kindergarten._

"_What mischief are you to going to get into today?" asked Uncle Jack from behind me. We hadn't even noticed him come in._

"_Nothing sir, today's Friday! We won't do anything else until tomorrow." Said shadow politely. She was always polite to Uncle Jack, especially if she wanted something._

"_Alright you two. What do you want?"_

"_Well, we don't have school tomorrow! So can you please let shadow stay the night! Please"_

_"Yeah, please."_

"_Does your grandmother mind?"_

_"Of course not!" shadow said melodramatically._

"_Well, if you two stay out of trouble, then I don't mind."_

_It was always easy to persuade Uncle Jack._


	15. Chapter 15

After what was probably the best Christmas break I had ever had, Fred, George and I returned to Hogwarts with smiles. I had done my job exceptionally well, gaining inside information on the boy who lived, while seeming innocent! Harry even assumed we were friends!

I had also spent countless hours with Fred and George up in their room, creating the most amazing little gags and trinkets you had ever seen. They were a little simple, and definitely not great, but they were a start.

In addition to my time with the twins and Harry, I had also developed a close bond with Ginny. I had been living in her room for 2 weeks, and it was obvious that we would either hate, or love each other! Luckily, it was the latter, and we spent hours at night painting nails, listening to music, and doing each other's hair. All of the things that I had never done as a kid. I had always laughed it off, and when my grandmother used to ask why I did not hang out with the other girls, I would reply, "Because their stupid little plastics!" Honestly, I had not had many friends other than sha-no, I was not thinking about him anymore, it was just too painful.

"So, how do you become a shadow?" asked Fred. They had been casually mentioning my condition (as Dumbledore called it) all throughout the Christmas break. I hadn't said much, only giving bits of information here and there. Partly because it was embarrassing, and because it was fun to annoy them!

"You're in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"But what actually happens?" asked George. "Does it hurt, or do you just sort of give them your allegiance, and say a spell?"

"No, I don't really remember. I was 5 after all!"

"Ah man."

"We have it all planned out shadow!"

"When we get back to school"

"We are going to have some real fun!"

"You are going to help us"

"Do way more than ever before!"

They weren't kidding! We spent the second term of school, doing nothing but causing trouble! It was heaven for me! I really felt like I was back in Texas with shade. It felt almost as great as the time that we filled Mrs. Cochran's car with exploding pastries, which were activated by a spell we had performed with his uncle's wand so that we wouldn't get cau- stop that! My memories were growing! I was dreaming of shade more then ever, and now he was leaking into my day life! I would have to stop that!

I was also being called on missions more than once a week. It seemed I spent more time outside of the castle than in! It also didn't help that the school was being guarded by the dementors. It made it very difficult to maneuver knowing that they lurked just around the corner. I had run into them more than once while leaving the castle. Fortunately, I could easily disappear from the dementors by simply transforming, stupid little dementors.

I had also developed a serious grudge against this mysterious Sirius Black. He was complicating my life! The twins and I were constantly being stopped mid prank, and told to return to our common room, or else risk death by the mass murderer. The professors didn't take to kindly to when I responded that perhaps I wanted to meet him! Dumbledore had been informed of my "ignorance" as the professors called it. He asked about my "interest and curiosity" and then scolded my answers by replying, "I believe you have inherited a grudge from your uncle." What did that mean? Why would I give a flip about my uncle, or his hatred of murderers…? I swear this man was mental!

"You missed it Shadow, we dominated"

"And you missed it"

"We were destroying you guys!"

"Yall couldn't score a goal"

"And we knocked Malfoy straight off his broom!"

The twins were informing me of the last quidditch match between Slytherin and Gryffindor, through the annoying method of play-by-play. I had unfortunately missed the game of the century, because I was off torturing some poor sap for information. Honestly, my master had to choose that day to send me on a mission!

"Yeah, yeah. I know, we got murdered." I said sulkily. Everyone knew that this would have been a close game, and hated me for missing it! As if I could help that!

"Well, it was an incredible game, and all the Gryffindors love you skipping out!"

"Yeah, you have made a million friends by not playing!"

"Oh, shut up you two!" I said annoyed. I'm competitive by nature, and truth be told, a bit of a brag. I didn't take well to losing.

"Miss Smith, perhaps you would care to join me in my office for a moment," said a familiarly slithery voice from behind me.

"Of course, uncle." I said rolling my eyes, as I left the twins behind. What did Snape want?


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, sorry for the delay. I'm in marching band at my school (yes im a nerd) and we have practice EVERYSINGLE DAY! This makes it hard for me to get this story typed, especially since I have realized a tragic mistake in my story! If you have noticed it, I apologize, if not, then forget I mentioned it…I'll fix it somehow.**

10 years previous

_We decided to spend our Saturday in the woods behind my house. We spent a lot of time there when we weren't tormenting others. It was a pretty basic system used almost every weekend._

_We would stay up all night talking about what we would do __**if**__ we ever reached power. __**When**__ we reached power was more like it. We had big plans, for 5 year olds anyway. (It was simple really; we would take over the world, and take everyone's wand away [so that we could force them to work with muggles] and force them [and the muggles] to make us chocolate cupcakes for the rest of their lives.)_

_We would spend up to 3 hours moving sleeping bags, pillows, and other sleeping items into our tree fort in the back yard. None of these sleeping items were ever used, other than as weapons in our pillow fights._

_Then we would receive a call from Shadow's Grandmother asking what we were up to. _

_After reassuring her that we wouldn't burn anything down, and my uncle jack reassuring her that he would keep an eye on us, we would proceed to try and take a TV up into the fort. _

_3 extension cords and several rows of duct tape later, we would have settled with a radio and a lamp taped to the ceiling. _

_We would eat our way through 2 bags of chips, 3 bags of beef jerky, 18 chocolate bars, and 23 cans of soda. _

_Then we would lie on the floor of the fort moaning with stomach cramps!_

_Around this time, the lamp would fall from its tape-enforced position on the ceiling._

_Then we would be informed by Uncle Jack that it was 'bedtime'_

_This is when we would pillow fight our hearts out._

_The next morning we would awake before sawn, and eat sugared cereal straight from the box. _

_After we were thoroughly sweetened, we would run around the house and yard like idiot, burning off all that excess energy._

_Then, after Uncle Jack woke up and told us to go outside and be quieter, we would go into the woods._

_See…simple. We were contemplating the big questions of life such as 'How many raisins can Julie Pensen shove up her nose at once,' as we tramped through the forested areas, scaring away any living creatures within sight. After what seemed like a million years in 5 year old time (about 6 minutes) we heard voices from up ahead. We were not supposed to hear voices. There weren't supposed to be voices in my uncle's forest. Naturally, I was scared._

_"Let's get out of here, Shadow. Uncle Jack will get rid of them for us." I said backing away quietly. But predictably, Shadow wasn't about to back down._

_"No way! Let's go get them!" she said grinning at the thought of tormenting squatters. _

_As usual, I followed her, against my better judgment, and as we drew closer, we heard the conversation being spoken._

_"This is bad news for you, Esma." Said a raspy voice. I thought silently that he should clear his throat. I also thought now would be a good time to leave before we found out what was happening to Esma. Shadow did not think these things._

_"No sir, I have the money, I swear that I do!" said a scared woman's voice. I assumed this was Esma._

_"Then where is it Esma? My master isn't as patient as I. I have given you months to recover the money, where is it?" said the raspy voice again as we inched closer. Shadow was practically foaming at the mouth with excitement. I was close to peeing my pants._

_"Your master is dead! And you know it! The Potter boy killed him."_

"_Lies! My master lives still! Now either give me the money, or give me your soul; that was the bargain."_

_"I'll get it, I swear I will!" she begged through teary eyes. It was at this point that shadow made her first mistake in the art of stealth. Out of the entire year that I had known her, she had NEVER been seen, heard, or sensed by anyone unless that was her intention. It was a shame that she chose now to break that record._

_She had overstepped; a rookie mistake. Something she had often scolded me for. In her excitement of witnessing a "soul theft" she made the tragic mistake of creeping 3 steps too far, causing the bush she hid behind to ruffle, giving away her position._

_"You think you can save your soul with a fight? Who did you bring here to battle me?" Spat the voice._

_"No! Not I!" said Esma as she drew towards Shadow, pulling her from the bush. "A child," she said, thinking on her feet. "To serve you, in place of me! I'm old and frail; my soul would be no use to you! But a child! Think of the possibilities! You will groom her into the perfect slave, it will be easy to adjust the mind, while she is so young!" said Esma wildly. _

_I knew that we were in trouble now, and began to move forward, but saw Shadow signal with her eyes to stay put. No sense killing us both. Shadow had always wanted to be the hero. She appeared to be scared, as any sensible person would be, but as always thought on her feet, ready for anything._

"_I am to young to serve you, o great shadowy mucus filled voice." Said shadow with a hint of sarcasm._

"_She lies!" said Esma growling. "She will serve you well, I know this child! She is of Smith and Simmons blood! Her Family has served your master for years!" she screamed, suddenly realizing just who she was messing with!_

"_Very well! I will take the child, but only because her blood is more pure than yours. She will serve me well." Said the raspy voice, as he emerged from behind the trees. He wore a long dark cloak, and hood which covered his face. "Eeketh, Sinue, Meseo, Tadrav, Kenbe, Marchavo!" he said as he twirled his wand dramatically. I didn't recognize the spell, but I knew it had to be dark magic._

_Shadow fell from Esma's grasp, and began to writhe in pain on the forest floor. She shook violently as an unnatural fog covered the area. It became hard to see clearly, but I saw shadow's outline in the leaves, twisting in agony, and grimacing in pain. The Hooded man continued to speak incantations, as bindings sprang from the ground. One of fire, one of earth, one of water, and one of cloud wrapped around her. They entangled her arms and legs, pinning her to the ground as she cried out in pain. A bird like figure came soaring from the treetops, and resembled a crow, but seemed to be made of smoke. It grew closer to Shadow and began to grow. Esma laughed violently, the hooded man continued with the spell, and I tried to run forward. I was scared. I was going to save her! Yet I couldn't move, or speak. I was rooted to the spot by some invisible force, and my words were silent as death. The bird continued to grow, now the size of the pine trees surrounding us. It then swooped forward, covering all light. In the pitch black I heard Shadow scream, the woman laugh, the man chant, and the bird disappeared. _

_The light returned, and Shadow lay in a heap on the ground, not moving, hardly breathing. Esma stopped her insane laughter and she stared at what was very nearly her fate. The hooded man took a moment to take in his breath, and then approached Shadow quickly. On her shoulder was a raw patch of skin, and as I wondered how only one part of her body had been burned, the man spoke a few inaudible words, and a tattoo appeared on Shadow's left shoulder. It was dark black, and I squinted to see that it was a symbol. The symbol of death._ . _Sĭwáng._

He spoke more words, and shadow rose from the ground quickly, and I felt myself breath again as I saw that she was alive!

"Well, this lucky news for you Esma. The transformation worked. It is lucky that you brought me this child. Now of course, we must make sure she will serve. Child, congratulations! You are now my slave. A "shadow" if you will, now prove that you will serve your master." At this point he said something under his breath, and Shadow was no longer there. In her place was an actual shadow, that seemed to have a life to it. It was vaguely noticeable as having a slight 3 dimensional effect. "Shadow, kill the wench. I have no use for one who can't repay her loans." He said simply to the shadow.

The shadow rose from the ground, and floated towards a now shaking Esma. Esma tried to open her mouth to beg for mercy yet again, but was confronted by the shadow like being. The shadow raised a hand, which transformed into a knife like shape instead of a hand. Then the shadow moved its hand, slicing the throat of Esma. It seemed impossible to me, how could a shadow do that? It didn't matter how, because it did

"Good, you may go." Said the hooded man before apparating away. I looked at the shadow, scared that it would kill me next, but it was no more. In its place sat shadow, staring at me with scared teary eyes.

"What did I do, Shade! What did I do?"


	17. Chapter 17

**All right, I don't know what the problem is, but has been saying my file is corrupted…so I've been trying to post this for forever, but my computer has been having issues…sorry for the delay. And Farahfan, never read bartemaius trilogy, but maybe I will…**

**Enjoy!**

I followed my idiot of an uncle to his office as he called it. He slammed the door behind him, and looked at me with those stupid eyes of his. He was trying hard to appear serious, but I couldn't help but laugh at his nose, which wasn't at all in line with his beady eyes.

"Is something funny?" he asked venomously as I regained composure from my outburst.

"Nope! Nothing at all." I replied cheerily. I always tried to be peppy around him, just to watch him get angry!

"Dumbledore has asked me to inform you that you will be retiring from this semester early. He believes it would be safer for you to remain away from others while you are sent on erm…errands."

"What! You can't do that! He can't do that…hell, I can't do that! It's impossible!" I said outraged! Sure, I had taken my orders with a little leeway, but I was still bound to them!

"What I can and can't do is not governed by the thoughts of a 15 year old child. This isn't my decision however. Do you think I want to let you live in my house for an entire month unsupervised?" he spat. I was about to retaliate when it hit me! Unsupervised? That meant alone, without Snape! Without school! Maybe I could try to bend the rules…

"Alone? Unsupervised!" I said excitedly. He could obviously read my expressions well, because he quickly pounded on that!

"No, not alone. I will hire a nanny, but that still isn't sufficient supervision."

"A nanny? I'm 15! I don't need a nanny!"

"Then you won't stay in my house."

"Good! I don't want to stay in your house!"

"Very well, I will make arrangements to send you back to America."

"Fine, that's perfectly fi-" Texas? I can't go to Texas! Not since what happened! That was the whole reason I left! What would Jack say if he saw me? He'd probably kill me. Just as well, I'd rather be dead that face him, or Gran. Ugh!

"I can't go back to America! That's a death sentence!" I said shuddering. The memories of shade rushed to my head. I sank to the floor and started crying. I assumed that Snape was either waiting impatiently for me to stop blubbering or laughing at my girlyness.

That's where I was wrong. I looked up for a second, to see him staring at me intently. His eyes were glazed and his face was a stern expression. THAT BASTARD! He was reading my mind! He was watching my memories! He knew about Shade, what it felt like, what it looked like.

"You retched slimy git! How dare you read my mind! That's private! That's, that's…" I shouted furiously!

"Detention! That's detention for speaking in such tones to a teacher! Furthermore, you should realize that I control your future here n England! Without me, you would have no-"

I didn't catch that last part; I was to busy apparating to a certain Texas forest. For the second time in my life, I was glad to be summoned.


	18. Chapter 18

10 years previous

_The sound of those annoying hedge clippers snapped and snipped beneath us. The sputter of a muggle lawnmower attempting to chop up the grass was also droning in the background. In addition to these fine lawn-grooming sounds, we also heard several swear words. Uncle Jack was working in his garden. (We called him a sissy for having a flower patch, but he insisted it was a 'MAN-GARDEN') He always cursed when he was gardening. I'm not really sure why since he never did any manual had bewitched the lawnmower and hedge clippers, as well as his rake, hoe, and shovel. It seemed the only actual work Jack did was say the spells…And supervise of course. Maybe that required swearing… He also had to keep watch for muggles, so as not to inform them of magic in the area._

_We were sitting in the tree house, staring at each other. It had been an over an hour since the incident, and we were both still in shock. Shadow was terrified and sat on a pile of pillows shivering. It was the first time I had ever seen her scared. I of course, was also afraid beyond measure! Neither one of us were really sure what had happened, we had heard about shadows, imprisonment, and all, but we hadn't ever expected it to be like that. The tattoo burned into Shadow's skin was still fresh and raw. She insisted that it didn't hurt, and even let me touch it, but I saw her grimace in pain every time she moved her left arm._

_"We have to tell Uncle Jack," I said as she wiped her teary eyes. We had been debating over 30 now. I said that Jack would be able to fix everything, Shadow wasn't so sure._

_"We'll just get in trouble!" she said slowly. She was thinking of anyway to prevent help. I couldn't decide if this was because she was afraid of her grandmother finding out, or just her usual stubbornness. _

_"Their going to find out eventually and we can't get in trouble! Uncle Jack always lets us play in the forest, it wasn't our fault." I argued. I still thought that something had to be done…Anything!_

_"We won't get in trouble, but what about Jack! If Grandma finds out, she'll blame jack for not watching us, then we'll never get to play over here again!" she pointed out. I hadn't considered this._

_"Fine, we won't tell Uncle Jack." I said rather loudly, hoping he would hear us. He didn't._

_"Shut Up! I know what you're trying to do!" She said smiling! I couldn't help but smile too. It was nice to see the old Shadow was still in there._

_"And what is it that he's trying to do?" asked Uncle Jack from down below. He obviously had heard me, and just hadn't responded._

_"Nothing, absolutely nothing," said shadow quickly. She leaned back on her pile of pillows and tried to smile politely. Unfortunately this involved moving her left arm, and the smile came across as more of a pained grimace._

_"What's wrong Allie?" he asked suddenly concerned._

"_Nothing sir," shadow said sheepishly._

_"Now I know that something is wrong!" He said as he climbed up into our fort. "You never let anyone call you anything except for Shadow young lady, now what's wrong?"_

_"Shade will tell you, since its his fault that you know!" She said smiling in my direction. I hated her right then._

_"Well, you see, it's a funny story, you're going to love it!" I began._

"_Get on with it then, Markus." Jack said impaciently._

_I told him everything that happened, choosing to leave out the part about us creeping closer to spy. I let him assume that shadow had been a few yards ahead of me when she was snatched into a cage made of bones by Esma! It seemed much more dramatic, and much less our fault._

_"Let me see the burn." He said when I had finished my semi accurate tale._

_Shadow lowered down her t-shirt in the back, and sure enough the mark of death __名词__sitting there, plain as day._

_"Oh dear, well there's nothing I can do! This is extremely dark magic, the only way we couls fight it would be to find out who cast the spell. There's no sense in alerting the government though,they can't do anything either. Hmmm…I don't know what to say. We'll have to explain this to your grandparents though."_

_"Where are they. Where are they exactly I mean." Shadow interrupted._

"_At your house I'd imagine," said my uncle in a confused tone._

_"No, I mean my parents. Why did they leave me in America? Why couldn't I go to England with them?"_

_"its not my job to tell you that. If your grandparents didn't tell you, then that's their business. They did some bad things though, just like my brother and his wife."_

_"Shade's parents?" _

"_Yes, they did some bad things, but I forgave them for that. They were only doing what they thought was right. Markus's parents did bad things, and so did yours. If my brother was still alive, he would be sitting in a cell in Azkaban, just like your parents." He said solemly. _

_"What's Azkaban?" I asked suddenly. Shadow looked at me suddenly, it seemed she had forgotten my presence._

_"Azkaban is a prison, where wizards go when they do bad things." He said after a moment of hesitation. He seemed to have realized that he'd said too much, because he quickly changed the subject._

_"Come on kids, we need to take Shadow home now."_


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you like this chapter, since the last two did not gain much interest…o well.**

I landed with the almost standard thud. Quickly I rose from the ground; ready to begin my mission.

"Shadow, you have done well. My oracle tells me that your information will be put to use soon." Said the raspy voice I had grown so accustomed to. I was ready to do anything at this point. There was no way that I was being sent to Texas! I secretly hoped in the dark corners of my mind that Snape would be on a hit list in the near future.

"I will do whatever you want, master." I replied eagerly.

"You must stay near the boy and his friends. Particularly that red head with the rat…yes, especially the boy with the rat."

"The rat? Ron? Of course sir, but why him?" I asked. I did not want to kill Ron.

"It is not your place to ask questions, shadow. Just follow orders, and keep your mind out of it!" he replied in an irritated snap.

"Of course, master. When can I expect to be summoned?"

"After the deed is done, after the deed is done." He said before dismissing me.

I returned to Snape's office to find it empty. This was a fortunate turn in my day, but I decided to shadow my way out, just to be safe. I transformed and edged across the wall; jumping from shadow to shadow. I left the room without trouble, and saw my favorite uncle walking briskly down the corridor. I decided that now was as good a time as ever to get even, and latched onto his shadow for a ride.

It was an uneventful journey, merely walking down the corridors listening to him yell at innocent bystanders. It wasn't until he reached the entrance to Dumbledore's office that I began to pay attention.

We entered the office and Snape immediately began ranting, "She left! Just apparated away! That girl has another thing coming when she gets back! A month's detention I'm giving her! Sassing and cursing at a teacher! Inexcusable behavior! I swear that I'm not related to the little weasel."

"I understand she sassed you due to your invasion of her privacy…as she called it." Replied Dumbledore calmly. I felt a little wave of gratitude; the old fart was finally seeing MY side of things!

"Yes, and that brings me to another point. Those twins are in way over their heads. You didn't tell me that my darling little niece was a murderer! Killed her best friend! The Weasley family is going to have a double funeral if they don't get away from her! Yes, I was snooping, but that's not the point! I think you have the wrong family for this brat! She has shown striking similarities to a Black!" he started up again. I was getting furious, and nearly fell off my latching. Fortunately, I held on, and didn't give myself away!

"Now severus, you don't know her side of this story. I'm sure it was very traumatic going through such an ordeal. However, when she does return, you need to be kind and send her straight to me. I will straighten this whole thing out."

"Very well, but I will not let that girl in my house until you do!" he said, as we turned to leave in a huff. Dumbledore must have had an extra sense turned on, because he cast a silent spell; locking me in place.

I unlatched from Snape as he exited, and stood there until Dumbledore released the curse.

"Do you enjoy listening to others' conversations?" he asked.

"No, I was just angry at him, and wanted to have some type of leverage, or black mail, or something!" I said defensively. Dumbledore was quickly slipping back into the 'undesirable' category of people I met.

"That is no excuse for rudeness. I assume you want to tell me what happened while you were away," he changed the subject.

I gave him the memory, and then after a little persuasion, the memory of Snape's encounter as well. That took some work, since I knew that meant he would see shade too. I did however consent to share these memories.

"Curious, very curious." He said after replaying my past actions. "What events are coming, I wonder? Who is this oracle and what about a rat?" he said more to himself than me.

"I don't know sir, but can I leave? I don't think im much help sitting here." I replied.

"What, oh, yes of course."

I left the room silently, made my way down the stairs, and had barely rounded the corner before walking straight into a very surly Professor Snape.

"I believe we all have something to discuss," he said snarkily as he marched me (holding me by the ear) towards his office yet again. I quickly noticed the two redheads floating along beside me, and knew it was over now.

Snape had told the twins!

**What did you think? Please review, because I'm feeling kind of unloved at the moment.**


	20. Chapter 20

_By age 7, Shadow and I had already experienced most of the world's horrors. She had killed 3 people, broken into a bank, collected ransom money, and was 'awarded' the medal for "Most Destructive" student in all of the school district! I had seen all 3 of these deaths, assisted in the robbery, and was a very useful when collecting galleons. As for the medal, Shadow was alone on that!_

_I still had nightmares about the incident, as it came to be known, but Shadow had embraced the change as a positive in her life. She still hated being summoned, and doing the things she did, but had found a few benefits. Her grandmother hardly spoke to her after she found out, but her grandfather paraded around bragging about his granddaughter. It wasn't until 3 months after the incident that her grandmother began to talk to her. That was shadow's favorite part; she hated her grandmother's nagging. _

_However, at 7 years old, that is a lot to set on your shoulders. I talked with shadow all the time about our parents, and what they did that was so wrong. I didn't really understand why they were being punished for ridding the world of muggles and mudbloods. _

_"What's wrong Shadow?" I asked as we sat in our little fort. We were quickly growing too big for our little hideout, but Uncle Jack had promised to magically enlarge the interior soon._

_"I hate them. I hate them! I went to see them, in England, and well, I HATE them!" she screamed. I instantly knew who she was talking about; she had been talking about going to visit her mother for a while now. I reached over and rubbed her shoulder as she began to cry. She pushed back her long dark hair from in front of her face._

_"What! When?" I asked when she had calmed down a bit._

_"Not long ago, I was sent to London, and I couldn't resist! I sidetracked, and went to Azkaban! she was there and she didn't even care about me. She said that I shouldn't have been born. That if I hadn't been born she wouldn't have been caught!" Tears were falling from her eyes again._

_"What did you say?" I asked with interest, I couldn't imagine the pain you would feel from something like that!_

_"Nothing, Dementors heard her and came to see who she was talking to, I had to leave." She sobbed._

_We decided to hate parents together. She swore to me that no matter what, she would always hate her mother, and father too. She swore that she would never do anything of her free will that she thought would please them. Shadow swore to me, that she would seal her heart, so that her parents couldn't ever get in. And I swore that we would always hate muggles and mudbloods, but never (of our own free will kill or hurt them) because that would honor our parents._

_"And this is your great great uncle Kelson on your father's side." Droned on Shadow's grandmother. It had been a week since the trip to Azkaban, and dear old Grandma was trying her hardest to prove that her family wasn't all-bad. We had been sitting in the living room for what seemed like an eternity, while hundreds of pages out of some impossibly old and boring family tree were shown picture by picture to us!_

_"He was the archduke during the war. He is the man to thank for all that spunk you have in you!" she said smiling at herself. She had taken it upon herself to show shadow "love ad understanding" now that she understood it wasn't Shadow's fault._

_"Who's he?" asked shadow after a few million pages of droning. Her grandmother had left out a history of a man in her prized book. We shouldn't have said anything about it, but this was the only name she had skipped, and Shadow wondered what was up._

_"That's a black sheep sweetie. You aren't related to him." She replied hastily._

"_Then why is he in the book?" I asked. If strangers were aloud in here, I wanted to be added!_

_"Well, your mother's mother was married to him. They had a son I think. They named him something ghastly, like Scabulos, or Swahilis…no… Severus, that was it! Anyway, that was after your grandfather Norman died, and your mother was already away at school…I think she was 13. But you aren't related to Tobias Snape, sweetie, besides, he's a muggle._

_"So then, I have an uncle?" shadow asked interested. She was already thinking up how many Christmas and birthday presents would need to be collected._

_"Well, sort of, sweetie…but you won't ever see him at any reunions, he's half blood."_


	21. Chapter 21

As I was dragged by my ear to the dungeon, I kept my mind locked on my victims. This way, if Snape dared look into my mind again, he would see his soon to be fate! I was probably bright red as we marched toward his office, twins following behind. I felt like I was on fire, and was ready to kill my snake of an uncle at the slightest provocation!

I considered simply turning into my shadow and strangling him without delay, but I knew that Dumbledore would have something to say about that, and truthfully, I was not that eager to go visit my mother in the clink!

We rounded the final corner, and made our way into his slimy lair, this being the third time today that I had been forced into the dismal enclosure. Snape flicked his wand and the door slammed closed behind us. Finally, the git released my ear, which was now bright pink and rather sore, and I attempted to strangle him.

"Whoa there Shadow!"

"Calm down, he's not worth the trouble!" said the twins. They pulled me away from my uncle, and kept me restrained as the idiot began a victory speech.

"Well, I see you have the courage to come back here, you little coward! I thought perhaps I might finally be rid of you." He began, inching closer to me with every breath. "But no, you returned to the castle, and instead of facing m-" Oops! He had to cut that sentence a little short so he could wipe my spit off his face! He glared at me with his beady little eyes.

"Instead of facing me," he started again as he wiped the spit off his face, "you ran to dear old Dumbledore for protection. Did you think that you would tell him some little lie and make it all better? Well, you are wrong there, I had already spoken to Dumbledore, and you WILL be leaving Hogwarts tomorrow morning, so I hope you enjoy your time in America." He fumed.

"WHAT!" shouted the twins.

"You're kicking her out of school?"

"All she did was call you a git and spit in your face!"

"We blew up your shoes and set your pants on fire!"

"We ground a flobber worm into your pumpkin juice!"

"WE. We.. I'm sure we did something else!"

"Oh, yes that brings me to another point I was meaning to make, she is also a renowned- a flobber worm. That confession is enough to get you thrown from the school as well!" He shouted back.

I swore under my breath at his idiocy! I had never seen him this ticked off before, and thought it was REALLY out of character. I had always pictured him as a silent but deadly striker, not a fuming volcano type.

"To the headmaster's office all of you!"

"I just came from there you idiot!" I responded. Hey, if I was leaving, I was leaving with a bang!

**I don't really like this chapter, it just seems really out of character for snape. In all it just seems fake, but I needed a filler, this ending is tripping me up a bit. I have it planned, but it's conflicting…o well…that's what I get for messing up in the earlier chapter…did anyone catch my error by the way? It wasn't the italics things, but that was real dumb of me! **


	22. Chapter 22

"_Say that again and I'll knock your jaw off!" said shadow angrily at some stupid muggle boy. Ten years old meant moving to the 'middle school' in our town, and that meant bullies. Lots of bullies._

_Fortunately, I had shadow, who was never afraid of some 15-year-old jerk the size of a building. When they would try and push us out of their way in the halls, and try and tell us what to do, Shadow would stand up defiantly; I on the other hand was happy to avoid getting thrown in a trashcan!_

_"Ooh, I'm scared now! A ten year old girl is going to beat me up!" said the big building man accompanied by 3 laughing buildings behind him._

_"Nice to see you understand what's going on!" shadow smirked. I closed my ayes and waited for some pain. It didn't come._

_"That's it; you're going to learn to respect your betters!" Said the building angrily as it came closer. He reached out and tried to grab hold of Shadow's shirt, but you can't catch a shadow!_

_"I know how, I just haven't met anyone better than me yet!" shadow taunted, now standing behind the building man. He looked puzzled as he turned around, and his friends seemed to be checking their memory to see when she moved. Stupid little muggles._

_"What the hell?" said the building as he turned around, only to be met with a foot to the "bad place." He sank to the floor, crying out in pain. Shadow smiled triumphantly._

_"8__th__ graders are so stupid! I can't wait till next year! We won't have to deal with these losers ever again," she said casually as we walked quietly away from the mob surrounding the now demolished building._

"_So, what are you 2 doing up here?" asked my uncle a week later. We sat on the floor in my bedroom, long since leaving the tree house abandoned. _

_"Nothing Uncle! Just talking. Hey, can we borrow an owl?" I responded._

"_What on earth do you need an owl for?" He asked predictably. _

_"I'm sending my uncle a letter!" Shadow said cheerily._

"_What uncle? I didn't know you had an uncle."_

_"He's only my half uncle! He's a HALFBLOOD! I'm insulted just to be related, but he might know about my mom, and I really want to know something."_

_"I thought you had put your mom behind you!"_

"_Oh trust me, I don't LIKE the woman! I'm trying to figure out if she has any allergies! Shade and I are going to send her something she's allergic to! Won't that be funny!" said shadow with a maniacal evil grin on her face. I couldn't help but smile._

_"NO! I won't let you use my owls for evil! Just try to be good, it's really not that hard kids!"_

_"You sound like her grandmother!" I complained. Both of our guardians had been stressing the importance of behaving. They seemed to think that Culver wouldn't accept us if we were too misbehaved._

_"Your grandmother is right!" he said smirking, before leaving my room to get back to whatever it is he does all day._

_As soon as he was out of earshot, we began our next scheme. "Maybe we can borrow someone else's owl," I suggested._

_"No, that won't work. We don't even know where my uncle lives, it was a week plan to begin with."_

_"It's a weak prank," I replied. "We usually do things on a much bigger scale! We are doing this to inflict pain right! Why settle for allergies, let's go in for the kill."_

_"What do you mean shade?" she asked with wonder. It wasn't often that I came up with the ideas, but when I did, Shadow was with them whole-heartedly._

_"Well, why don't we actually do something that will hurt her. Maybe your uncle will have some info. We need to hurt her, just like she hurt you, at the heart!" I said. I had absolutely no idea what would hurt a murderous heart, but it sounded like a good scheme!_

_"Then we need to go see him; in person!"_

"_When?" I asked excitedly. I loved traveling with shadow._

_"Not yet. We need to wait until we know some magic, or else we'll get killed at prison, or at least you will!"_

_"What do till then?" I asked. Shadow's eyes were sparkling mischievously now. Her voice was rich with expectation, and I realized that this would get serious._

_"We plan, we plan and perfect, until there are no flaws," she replied feverishly._

_At that point, I understood that this wasn't some common prank; those were merely flint sparks. We were playing with fire!_


	23. Chapter 23

Poor little Snape! The evil little snake didn't get to complain to Dumbledore about the horrid actions of the twins and me. As we were being herded back to the headmaster's office (this being my 3rd time to make this trek), a dog ran across the grounds. I didn't see the big deal really. It just looked like a mangy black dog. I thought it might have wandered out of the forbidden forest or something. However, Snape seemed transfixed on this stupid animal running across the grounds, and abruptly pulled our troublesome trio to a halt.

I felt like we had been standing there for an eternity when Snape finally moved. He had seen Professor Lupin jogging after the dog. Probably sent to catch it, though it surprised me that Hagrid wasn't the one in pursuit. He chased after Lupin, and I took the chance to catch up with the twins!

"Hey! I feel like I haven't seen you at all this semester!" I said cheerily. They glanced at me, but I saw the puzzlement from Snape's action still plain on their faces.

"What?

"Oh, yeah."

"Why have you been leaving so much?"

"A shadow's got to do what a shadow's got to do!"

"Well do it less often!"

"I'm sorry that I have a job to do, I'll try to do better from now on!' I replied.

"So, where do you think Snape's off to in such a rush?"

"Maybe a shampoo shop!" I joked.

We all laughed uneasily at the staleness of the situation. I was SOOO expelled now, and there was no way around it. I had completed my mission, and burned all bridges possible. We walked slowly towards the Great Hall, in the hopes that we could still inflict some damage before the night was over.

The Hall did not disappoint. Students littered the room, but no professors infected the room, since dinner wasn't for another hour. We gave a few Hufflepuffs a good scare, and lifted up 3 1st years by their toes (a personal favorite of mine!) I even got Josh Valence to come in range of a fabulous stink bomb. I t was almost a storybook ending, and I smiled as the twins escorted me to Dumbledore's office. For the first time all year, I was glad to visit the old bat.

"Professor," I said quietly as we entered the room. I spoke politely, trying to convince him that I was an angel through and through.

"I need to talk to you sir, about how I'm getting home!" I said.

"Ah, yes. I was wondering if you would pluck up the courage to pay me a visit." He said from behind his desk, eyes twinkling. "I have already made arrangments. I would allow you to complete at least the week, but your uncle is quite eager to have you gone."

"Funny, that's a lot like what I heard back at Culver," I smiled. It was true; I had that heartwarming effect on people.

"The floo network can have you back in Texas by the end of the night, if you are ready to go, you may leave now." Said my bespectacled headmaster. He really had been a good professor.

"Yes sir. I won't tell him though. My master that is, I'll give false information about Harry. I just thought you might want to know that. I was going to, earlier…but that's not fair, I'm mad at Snape, not Harry." I said suddenly. The thought had just floated up into my head, but Dumbledore looked relieved at my words.

"Very well then, when you are ready."

I turned to the twins, who had been standing patiently behind me. I hugged George first, and let my tears slide down onto his back. "Be sure to let me know, when you two open up that joke shop!" I said. He smiled at me as we separated, and I turned to Fred next.

"Don't go running around with any more twins, you hear1" he said as we embraced. I sighed deeply and tried to smile. WE began to separate, and I couldn't help but kiss him.

Our lips drew apart and I turned away towards Dumbledore's fireplace. "Sorry, I just never had a chance to do that!"

I took a handful of the green and black powder in my hand, and let the tears slide down my cheek as I disappeared to Texas.


End file.
